


long time, no see

by takisforhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fireplaces, Flashbacks, Hosie, Hosie fireplace ?, One Shot, Pudding, Short One Shot, help me, i am spiraling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takisforhosie/pseuds/takisforhosie
Summary: small hosie fireplace one-shot
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	long time, no see

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was listening to Sarah Barrios new song “kindred spirits” and this hosie fireplace scene popped into my head 🙋♀️🙋♀️🙋♀️🙋♀️

The blonde twin enters first barely holding the door for the brunette. 

Josie looks around, having it be the first time she’d walked into the boarding school after transferring. Everything looked the same, but felt different at the same time. The recent rejection she had gotten made her feel lost. The brunette’s recent happiness was ripped apart.

She swallows thickly as she turns to face her sister.

“Go up without me, I wanna take a look around for a while.” Josie voiced quietly. Lizzie looks at her questionably for a split second then nods. The brunette watches as her twin makes her way up the stairs. 

She lets go a breath she had been holding in. Walking through the main space, she notices the fireplace on, despite there barely being anyone in the area. 

Watching the orange flames grow bigger then shrink back down, she sits on the floor far away enough to be warm but not uncomfortable.

On the other side of the room a familiar auburnette stood beneath the opening arch. She was propped up against the wall. Josie turned her head and made eye contact with Hope. A small smile strung on her lips, knowing the tribrid has always been a safe space for her. But once the auburnette didn’t return the smile and turned to walk away, it felt as if everything was going downhill for Josie. 

The brunette turns back and brings her knees to her chest. She felt like crying, to just let it all out, to make it known how rough the past week has been to her, but she doesn’t.

Quiet footsteps approach her, and soon enough the figure is right next to her. Her head tilted up, brown eyes meeting those well known blue orbs. 

Hope. 

A small part of her is relieved to see Hope isn’t avoiding her, another part is scared everything’s going to get worse.

Her eyes traveled down to the tribrid’s hands, two cups of pudding and two spoons. As if on cue, the auburnette sits down next to her and hands her a vanilla pudding cup, while keeping the chocolate one for herself.

Vanilla. Her favorite.

“Long time, no see.” Hope breaks the silence between them. Josie stifles a laugh and silently agrees. She takes the top off of the pudding cup and takes small spoonfuls.

Hope does the same. 

“Vanilla is my favorite.” Josie quietly mutters. Hope manages to hear since she’s quick for a reply.

“I know.” She takes a second to swallow the thick substance.

Eyebrows furrowed, the younger girl told her head in confusion. “How could you have possibly known that, I haven’t had this in years.” There was a certain easy playfulness in her tone. 

Hope shrugs. “A few years ago, I woke up with a gift, it was a chocolate pudding cup, same brand and everything,” She lightly shakes her half empty plastic pudding cup. “there was a small note attached to it, but no name.”

Josie’s breath hitched, knowing exactly where this conversation is going. 

“I was confused all day, I wanted to know who gave it to me, until it was dinner time,” The older girl turned her head to really look Josie in the eye. “then I saw you with a vanilla pudding cup, and you were the only one who had one, immediately I knew it was you. But to this day I still don’t know why.”

The brunette chewed on her bottom lip averting her eyes down suddenly feeling the guilt build up. “It was my way of a silent apology for...” She trailed off.

She exhaled loudly and moved her eyes back up to meet Hope’s. “It was a small apology for setting your room on fire.” 

The brunette expected a face full of disappointment, maybe even anger, but there was none. Instead a small smile hugged her lips. 

“Okay yeah that makes sense,” She teases “well then I accept that apology.” They hold eye contact for a few moments before Hope sets her empty pudding cup down. 

“How’s Mystic Falls High?” Hope questions, ready to listen with her full attention.

“Well if you don’t count being publicly rejected, I’d say it’s going great.” Josie remarks sarcastically.

Hope’s heart sinks. “Are you okay?” 

“I will be, I just think I had my expectations too high.” The brunette slumps down slightly, bringing her hands in her lap. 

The auburnette doesn’t hesitate to reach down and gently grab one of Josie’s hands for comfort. Josie’s head perks up like a whip and scans her eyes between their hands and Hope’s eyes. 

“The world betrays us sometimes, once we think our lives are perfect, it goes and destroys everything.” The tribrid pauses, collecting her thoughts. “and sometimes it’s not something new you should be looking for, but something that feels right and like it’s been there the whole time waiting.” 

Josie swallows the large knot in her throat. 

“It could be something that’s been right in front of you this whole time.” Hope continues.

The brunette’s eye’s never leave the older girl's eyes. Josie’s breathing gets heavier but she manages to hide it. 

“Maybe.” She struggles to form words. The rims of her eyes threaten to spill building up tears. 

There’s only one person who popped into her mind while registering what the auburnette said. 

_ Hope, it’ll always be Hope. _

“Thank you, Hope.” A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she smiled at the girl in front of her. The older girl’s lip twitched and ultimately pulled her in for a hug. 

The brunette hugged back tightly. 

After parting, Hope looked up to the clock hung on the wall. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the time. 

“It’s almost curfew, you should get to bed Jo.” She stood up and held out a hand for the brunette to grab. “Also Landon should be back soon, I promised to meet him soon.” 

The mention of him stung Josie even more. It really shouldn’t be this hard to move past this. 

“Goodnight Hope.”

“Goodnight Jo.”

Josie walks past her, dumping the trash in the garbage cans then heading up the stairs.

If only she knew...

**Author's Note:**

> IM SPIRALING THIS SONG MAKING ME BREAKDWON IN A GOOD WAYYYY
> 
> i didn’t feel like looking for mistakes awks... 🐄


End file.
